


Gamers

by MoonSmoothUp



Series: Ahn Jaehyun One Shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Blood (Korea TV), 별에서 온 그대 | My Love From the Star
Genre: Big/Little, CG/L, Caregiver/little, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dd/lb, Fluff, Gaming, Little Space, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual DDlb, Non-Sexual Submission, Self-indulgent one shot, Slice of Life, Video & Computer Games, Wizard101 - Freeform, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun and Hyunmin are gamers and often play Wizard101 together in their free time. This morning, Hyunmin seems to be in little space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamers

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Daddy Dom/little boy relationship, which is a relationship between two mature people in which one has child-like tendencies and the other takes on the role of a caregiver. If this makes you uncomfortable, I do not recommend you to read this.
> 
> Note: this contains lots of references and lingo from the MMORPG Wizard101. If you know nothing about the game, it may be slightly confusing, but not necessarily debilitating for reading this.

The sun was barely peeking above the horizon, wispy white clouds covering where it was. It was early, the clock switching to to 7:12, when a fat and fluffy orange cat padded into the room, sitting himself down at the foot of the bed two still sleeping men were lying in before meowing loudly. Hyunmin, the younger counterpart of the couple, whined when he was awoken to a cat who wouldn't stop making noise. "Stop it, Nabi~" He groaned, clutching the cream colored bear that had been under his arm to his chest. When the cat didn't stop, he whined again, rolling towards his lover, Jaehyun, and burying his face in the elder's chest, attempting to drown the noises out. Ultimately, it only made Jaehyun wake up.

"Baby?" Jaehyun wondered, his voice laced with sleep. The innocent looking blonde boy didn't reply, he only buried his head into Jaehyun chest. Though the elder very quickly by the meowing and the cat that was now jumping onto their bed. "It's time for us to get up, huh?" Jaehyun murmured, sitting up and reaching a hand out to pet the cat, who pushed his head into Jaehyun hand and purred. "Hyunmin~" He said, turning to his lover, who was now laying on his stomach with a pillow over his head. Jaehyun chuckled at the sight, lifting the younger up and into his arms, the pillow flopping onto the bed, Hyunmin's legs hooked over Jaehyun's hips.

"No~" Hyunmin whined, arms holding onto Jaehyun's shoulders, one hand still holding onto his bear by the arm.

"You're such a lazy butt in the morning, Minnie." Jaehyun teased, peppering a few kisses across Hyunmin's cheek.

"But I'm tired~" Hyunmin complained.

Jaehyun chuckled, setting the younger down in the living room, saying, "Why don't you go turn the computer on?"

Suddenly the younger's expression morphed into one of 'oh, right,' and suddenly he was excited. "Okay, Daddy." He murmured, standing up on his tiptoes to peck his tall lover on the lips. As Hyunmin went to their office room, twirling as he did, Jaehyun went to the kitchen, intent on feeding their cat.

When he came into the room their computer was kept, Hyunmin was perched cross-legged in the chair, his teddy bear in his lap, swaying back and forth as he waited for the device to process and turn on. Jaehyun picked the younger up, taking his spot and setting Hyunmin in his lap. "What are we going to do today, Daddy?" Hyunmin wondered, glancing up behind himself at the Jaehyun.

"Well, baby, we're going to tend to the garden first, gather some stuff for the fish tank we're going to craft, and do our daily quest, and then we can just make it up as we go along." The elder answered, reaching around Hyunmin to type the password in and unlock the computer. Soon he was logging into their Wizard101 account, the game launching, and Hyunmin was squirming in his lap with excitement.

Their wizard's last name was HexTamer, the first name random and unimportant since either of their names wasn't an option. They were level 37, a magus necromancer (someone who practiced death magic). Jaehyun clicked the play button, and they showed up in the place they were last, excluding their house.

For a while, Hyunmin just watched as Jaehyun as he took care of their plants - Key Limes, Trumpet Vines, and Snap Dragons - and fished and then began gathering up reagents and other supplies they'd need for a new crafting project. They wanted to create a fish tank because of a new fish that had been introduced to the game, a ghost shark. Typically, if the two were going to craft something, Jaehyun would begin buying the supplies they needed for it at the beginning of the morning, before Hyunmin was done with battling and searching the market place. The younger was an avid collector of furniture and always looking to improve their house, so they might not have enough money from their fishing and gardening spoils left if the elder didn't buy everything first.

Now, as Jaehyun finished buying the last bit of mist wood that they needed, he turned the controls over to Hyunmin. "What do else do we need for the fish tank?" Hyunmin wondered, teleporting to their home, his little voice wavering as he got caught up.

"Four more Lifecudas, two more diamonds. That's it." Jaehyun responded, gesturing towards the bottom left corner of the screen, where three crystal ball-like orbs were. The largest one was health, which was filled to the top. The next biggest was purple-tinted blue, also filled to the top, and was mana for spells. The last, the smallest, was green. It was called energy, and it was the thing used for pet training, gardening, and fishing. "We don't have enough energy left to fish until tonight, though." Jaehyun went on, and, sure enough, that green energy orb had only two left, and it took three to catch a fish.

"So close~" Hyunmin murmured, leaning back against his lover's chest, his voice filled with awe and settling back into his little tone again. Jaehyun smiled, pecking Hyunmin's temple, replying, "Just think, either this evening or tomorrow we'll probably be able to keep that adorable shark for ourselves."

"Can't wait, Daddy." Hyunmin replied, moving from where he had paused by the world gate at the very front of their plot of land. He headed through the gates into their grounds, up a small staircase and to the left, towards a small crypt that came with the house. Since their wizard's school was death, it was only natural that they had bought the 'Death House' as it was called. The inside was old and somewhat creepy, with rickety floorboards and and a grand staircase. It had a large chandelier in the entrance room, made of bones with red candles in it. There were similar decorations in various places on posts for railing. To the left of the entrance room was what they had decorated as the living room, with an old looking sofa and a simple fireplace. To the very back of the house was their kitchen which was, again, rather unorganized, but homey. Then, to the right of the entrance, were two rooms that connected, which held their study and the room that held all their crafting stations.

Up the stairs, the place they were first met with was a tiny rectangle room that wasn't even encased with full walls, instead railing. There used to be a piano in the center of the back wall, but it had recently been switched to a small, indoor shrine. There were small potted plants on either side of it, and then teleporters in the corners of the room, each taking you to a different place in the house, one outside and one inside. There were also two grey and purple sarcophaguses on either side to the front corners of the room. The main bedroom, to the left of the stairs, had pink flooring and blue wallpaper, considering that was one of Hyunmin's favorite color combinations. The room had several candles around it, chains on the walls, and a dark bed that contrasted the bright walls and floor. They also had a desk in their with a book on it and a small jewel chest next to it. On the bed was a teddy bear with a stereotypical wizard hat and next to it was a nightstand and a suitcase; Jaehyun loved traveling. There was also an easel and paint jars in the room; Hyunmin was an artist.

The room to the right of the staircase was the guest bedroom - Hyunmin had kept his brother in mind when decorating that room, considering he played Wizard101 on occasion as well. It had stone tile flooring and cobweb patterned wallpaper. Their was a weird symbol on the floor, between the lunar themed bed and the desk, which held a book and a clock. The room had a few lard chess pieces about it and samurai armor, which was where Hyunmin's brother came in mind.

The outside the house was what most people would call gloomy, but both men enjoyed it. It was always night their, and the ground was coated in a thin layer of fog. All of the trees there were either dead or leaf-barren, the bushes dull or thorny, and the only other plants besides their garden were diseased mushrooms. Hyunmin also had a thing with symmetry, yet at the same time not. In several places, there were multiple of things distributed evenly. With one either side of the second of the outside staircases, there were two crescent moon banners. They also had one dungeon torch on either side of the entrance to the actual house, among other things having two in symmetrical places. Yet, inside the house, there were a few things that had no consistency at all. The kitchen was in no way organized and their study was 'organized chaos,' as Hyunmin put it. The younger was an enigma.

Inside the small crypt, the item that gave them their daily quest was kept. Hyunmin hit the X on their keyboard, and suddenly a voice was reading out the words that appeared on the screen, " _Today's assignment is to get a reading by defeating one Ice Weaver in Grand Area in_ _Krokosphinx_ _,_ Krokotopia."

"No, no, no~" Hyunmin chanted, turning as best he could and hiding his face in Jaehyun's arm. Ice Weaver's were spiders. Hyunmin hated - and was terrified of - spiders.

"You can do it, baby." Jaehyun said, sliding a hand under the younger's jaw. Hyunmin shook his head, whining pitifully. "Oh, baby." Jaehyun murmured, finally succeeding in turning the younger fully towards him, cupping his face in his hands. "I'll help you, and you can look away whenever you want. Now how about I go bring us something to drink while you get us to Krokotopia?" Jaehyun suggested, thumbing a soft pattern across the younger's cheek. Hyunmin was still pouting, but he nodded, sighing.

Jaehyun lifted Hyunmin out of his lap, setting the younger back down in the chair, kissing his forehead. Jaehyun then headed to the kitchen while Hyunmin went to Krokotopia in game, using the world gate at the edge of their plot of land. After turning right and heading towards the air boat that would take him to the Krokosphinx island. He was in the Entrance Hall by the time Jaehyun came back, waiting. The elder sat two cups down as far from the computer as the desk would allow, one coffee cup and one sippy cup.

Once Hyunmin was rearranged in his caregiver's lap, he grasped his own drink with one hand on each rounded handle, tipping his head back and the flavor of orange hit his tongue. A few seconds later, he was setting the cup back down at the edge of the desk, hand on the mouse and fingers on the arrow keys, heading into the Grand Arena. One of Jaehyun's arms was hanging loosely around his waist, the other laying on the armrest, that hand holding his coffee.

Whimpering quietly, the younger got into a battle with the default low of two Ice Weavers, keeping all of his focus on the line of cards that popped up in the middle of the screen. "Play the death blade." Jaehyun said, pointing to one of the grey cards that had a picture of a circular token with a sword. Hyunmin did so, and their wizard's cast the spell, the token floating around them. It gave a forty percent boost to the next death spell they would cast. When it came to the first turn of both the spiders, Hyunmin covered his eyes with one hand. Jaehyun, meanwhile, gave him a recap and told him when the close-up of the spiders was over, "the first one played a fire shield on itself, the second hit us with an ice beetle. It's safe now."

"Blech." The younger muttered, exaggerating a shiver. They started the game out with one normal pip (the thing you need to cast spells) and a power pip (a pip that counts as two for spells in your school of focus) that came from their staff. This turn, they got another normal pip and Hyunmin was able to cast a vampire spell, killing the first spider and healing himself partially. After that he covered his eyes, not wanting to look at the spider any more than he had to when it was a faraway view. Leave it Hyunmin to be afraid of spiders but love vampires and skeletons. He even liked zombies and wraiths but, no, never spiders. Spiders weren't good at all. The younger also loved adorable bears and bunnies, but that's a story for another day. Again, Hyunmin was an enigma.

"He played an ice blade on himself. Time to play a card." Jaehyun said, taking a sip of his coffee, setting it down in the next second. A normal pip came that round. The younger opened his eyes up, scanning the assortment of cards, discarding a few of the weaker spells and playing a death trap on the Ice Weaver. Death traps gave a boost of thirty percent to a death spell.

"Boosted snow serpent. It's safe, baby."

A power pip came that round, but Hyunmin didn't use pips once again. He played a trap card called 'Curse,' which gave a twenty percent boost to the next spell of any school. He closed his eyes quickly, hopefully for the final time. Soon, Jaehyun said, "He just played another Ice Blade."

"Is it safe, Daddy?" The younger wondered, eyes still squeezed shut. Jaehyun hummed, chin resting on Hyunmin's shoulder. In his hand, Hyunmin had a copy of the same vampire spell he used earlier, and three pips (two normal, one power), so he could play the spell. Which he did, and it defeated the Ice Weaver with the boosts he had played.

"Now was that so bad?" Jaehyun wondered playfully.

"Yes." Hyunmin replied, as serious as he could be in little space.

"Understandable." The elder murmured, knowing of the bad experiences Hyunmin had had with spiders and bugs, playing with the younger's hair to distract him.

Hyunmin snagged a health wisp on his way back to the safety of the very edge of the room, bringing their health back up, close to full. Once he did so, he clicked the circular icon on the left side of the screen that indicated their daily quest was over. It was the fifth day out of fifteen, and it would reset back to the beginning on the sixteenth day. On the fifth, tenth, and fifteenth days they were always rewarded a random item; furniture, seeds, armor, gems, anything. Today, the pair was awarded with a seed entitled 'Sugar Khrystal.'

"It's. So. Cute~" Hyunmin cooed, his torso swaying back and forth, the distress of the spiders forgotten already.

"This should be interesting to grow." Jaehyun mused upon seeing the rank and level of rewards and difficulty. "Good job, baby." The elder continued, holding his hand up for a high-five, "I knew you could do it."

The younger clapped his hand against Jaehyun's, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, "I couldn't have done it without you, Daddy."

"Now how about we get away from the Grand Arena and the rest of those spiders?"

"Absolutely."

The younger teleported to their house, clicking the X to make the world gate options show up. They headed back to Wizard City, the main world in the game. The next thing they did was traveling around to get free, daily rewards from various places; a switch, a genie lamp, a gorilla, a firefly, a maze, a cornucopia, a crate, and a sarcophagus. They got one of the two diamond they needed from the firefly. It made Hyunmin squeal in delight, Jaehyun smiling in reaction at his cuteness.

"Can we go look for rare furniture now?" Hyunmin asked, looking behind himself at Jaehyun with large puppy eyes, wiggling back and forth in the elder's lap.

"Yes, baby, calm down." Jaehyun chuckled, patting Hyunmin's leg.

"I hope we find good stuff." The younger murmured, trailing off. He directed the avatar through the streets of Wizard City, from the Commons to the Shopping District and then into Olde Town where the market place was.

Soon, Hyunmin was humming absently, scrolling through the pages of the furniture section of the market place, things sorted by quantity, least to most. He didn't find much today, though the ones he did were good ones. He got several creepy decorations, bones and things alike to that - things he'd put into storage for a second house they planned on getting soon. He also found a Jack O'lantern shaped rug, and the younger was always excited about finding Halloween themed items people sold to the market.

"Daddy, look what I found." Hyunmin said suddenly, excited, gesturing to the screen where the reagent section of the market was at. He'd wandered there after loosing interest in the furniture, having found the last diamond they needed for the fish tank. Jaehyun looked up, setting his coffee down and snapping out of his thoughts.

"Baby has such good luck." The elder murmured in wonder, chuckling and kissing Hyunmin's cheek. The younger beamed in delight, leaning back against Jaehyun as he teleported to their house for the final time that morning.

The last thing he did was place the two Jack O'lantern rugs he'd bought in the places he desired, before pausing at the top of the stairs. "Isn't our house pretty, Daddy?" The younger questioned, smiling as he turned his head towards his lover.

"It sure is, Minnie," Jaehyun responded, smiling largely and kissing Hyunmin's temple, "the prettiest house decorated by the prettiest baby boy."

Their idea of pretty was a bit different, maybe morbid and creepy to some people, but it worked for them. They wouldn't have it any other way.

Reaching over Hyunmin's shoulder, Jaehyun logged out of the game before scooping the younger up. He'd get those cups in a minute. "Can we play again tonight, Daddy?" Hyunmin wondered, resting his head on Jaehyun's shoulder as he was carted away to the kitchen.

"Of course, baby, we have to make sure our plants are healthy anyway." Jaehyun replied, sitting the boy down in one of the seats at the kitchen table. Hyunmin smiled, excited for when that time would come. He then slid out of the chair, refilling their cat's bowl, petting Nabi as he began eating. Meanwhile, Jaehyun got started on making breakfast, glancing at the clock. It was a bit past 08:30.

After a few moments, Hyunmin came up behind Jaehyun, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist loosely. "Love you." Hyunmin said, his tone comfortably in between his big and little voice.

"I love you, too, Minnie." Jaehyun replied, turning away from the stove briefly to peck the younger on the nose, "Now can you go get the drinks from the office?"

"'Course, Daddy." The younger replied, snatching one more kiss from Jaehyun before he was heading off into the other room. Soon, the two gamers would continue their daily routine, eating breakfast and going to work, playing normal instead of magical and cute for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of me playing Wizard101 in the morning last week while in little space because I got to thinking how much I'd love to have a caregiver one day who'd play it with me. Basically, this is self indulgent, slice of life, plotless fluff.
> 
> Oh, and btw I have a post on my Tumblr with pictures of my house on Wizard101 since I basically described my house when speaking about Hyunmin and Jaehyun's house. If anyone had difficulty imagining it or would just like to see, here's the [link](http://ineedjisooschrist.tumblr.com/post/145206919400/my-wizard101-house-as-a-reference-for-a-one-shot).


End file.
